uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Módulo:String
Este módulo está destinado a proporcionar acceso a las funciones de cadena (string) básicas. local str = {} -- len Parametros s: La cadena a encontrar su longitud function str.len( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, {'s'} ); local s = new_args's' or ''; return mw.ustring.len( s ) end -- sub Parametros s: La cadena donde extraer la subcadena i: La cadena donde extraer la subcadena. j: Índice final de la subcadena, por defecto la longitud total, hasta el último carácter. function str.sub( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, { 's', 'i', 'j' } ); local s = new_args's' or ''; local i = tonumber( new_args'i' ) or 1; local j = tonumber( new_args'j' ) or -1; local len = mw.ustring.len( s ); -- Convertir negativos para la comprobación de rango if i < 0 then i = len + i + 1; end if j < 0 then j = len + j + 1; end if i > len or j > len or i < 1 or j < 1 then return str._error( 'Índice fuera del rango de la cadena' ); end if j < i then return str._error( 'Índices de la cadena no ordenados' ); end return mw.ustring.sub( s, i, j ) end -- match Parametros s: cadena donde se hace la búsqueda pattern: patrón o cadena a buscar. start: índice de la cadena dónde empezar a buscar, por defecto 1, el primer carácter. match: si se encuentran múltiples coincidencias, especifica cuál de ellas devolver. Por defecto es 1, l la primera coincidencia encontrada. Un número negativo cuenta desde el final, por lo tanto match = -1 es la última coincidencia. plain: indica si el patrón debe interpretarse como texto limpio, por defecto 'false'. nomatch: en caso de no encontrar ninguna coincidencia, devuelve el valor de "nomatch" en lugar de un error. Si el número match o el índice start están fuera del rango de la cadena, entonces la función genera un error. También genera un error si no encuentra ninguna coincidencia. Con el parámetro global ignore_errors = true se suprime el error y devuelve una cadena vacía. function str.match( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, {'s', 'pattern', 'start', 'match', 'plain', 'nomatch'} ); local s = new_args's' or ''; local start = tonumber( new_args'start' ) or 1; local plain_flag = str._getBoolean( new_args'plain' or false ); local pattern = new_args'pattern' or ''; local match_index = math.floor( tonumber(new_args'match') or 1 ); local nomatch = new_args'nomatch'; if s '' then return str._error( 'La cadena donde buscar está vacía' ); end if pattern '' then return str._error( 'La cadena de búsqueda está vacía ' ); end if math.abs(start) < 1 or math.abs(start) > mw.ustring.len( s ) then return str._error( 'Índice d\'inicio fuera del rango de la cadena ' ); end if match_index 0 then return str._error( 'Número de coincidencias fuera de rango' ); end if plain_flag then pattern = str._escapePattern( pattern ); end local result if match_index 1 then -- Encontrar la primera coincidencia es un caso sencillo. result = mw.ustring.match( s, pattern, start ) else if start > 1 then s = mw.ustring.sub( s, start ); end local iterator = mw.ustring.gmatch(s, pattern); if match_index > 0 then -- Búsqueda hacia adelante for w in iterator do match_index = match_index - 1; if match_index 0 then result = w; break; end end else -- Invierte búsqueda local result_table = {}; local count = 1; for w in iterator do result_tablecount = w; count = count + 1; end result = result_table[ count + match_index ]; end end if result nil then if nomatch nil then return str._error( 'Ninguna coincidencia encontrada' ); else return nomatch; end else return result; end end -- pos Parámetros target: Cadena donde buscar. pos: Índice del carácter a devolver. function str.pos( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, {'target', 'pos'} ); local target_str = new_args'target' or ''; local pos = tonumber( new_args'pos' ) or 0; if pos 0 or math.abs(pos) > mw.ustring.len( target_str ) then return str._error( 'Índice fuera del rango de la cadena' ); end return mw.ustring.sub( target_str, pos, pos ); end -- find Parametros source: Cadena donde buscar. target: Cadena a buscar o patrón de búsqueda. start: Índice de la cadena fuente donde empezar a buscar, por defecto 1, el primer carácter. plain: Indica si la búsqueda debe interpretarse como texto limpio, de lo contrario como patrón Lua. Por defecto es 'true'. function str.find( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, {'source', 'target', 'start', 'plain' } ); local source_str = new_args'source' or ''; local pattern = new_args'target' or ''; local start_pos = tonumber(new_args'start') or 1; local plain = new_args'plain' or true; if source_str '' or pattern '' then return 0; end plain = str._getBoolean( plain ); local start = mw.ustring.find( source_str, pattern, start_pos, plain ) if start nil then start = 0 end return start end -- replace Parámetros source: Cadena donde buscar pattern: Cadena de búsqueda o patrón a buscar replace: Texto de reemplazo count: Número de ocurrencias a reemplazar, por defecto todas. plain: Indica si la búsqueda debe interpretarse como texto limpio, de lo contrario como patrón Lua. Por defecto es 'true' function str.replace( frame ) local new_args = str._getParameters( frame.args, {'source', 'pattern', 'replace', 'count', 'plain' } ); local source_str = new_args'source' or ''; local pattern = new_args'pattern' or ''; local replace = new_args'replace' or ''; local count = tonumber( new_args'count' ); local plain = new_args'plain' or true; if source_str '' or pattern '' then return source_str; end plain = str._getBoolean( plain ); if plain then pattern = str._escapePattern( pattern ); replace = mw.ustring.gsub( replace, "%%", "%%%%" ); --Sólo es necesario secuencias de escape. end local result; if count ~= nil then result = mw.ustring.gsub( source_str, pattern, replace, count ); else result = mw.ustring.gsub( source_str, pattern, replace ); end return result; end function str.mayuscula(frame) -- Convierte en mayúsculas la primera letra que aparece en la edición de una cadena local s = frame.args1 or ''; if s ~= '' then local cambio = {}; local modo = {}; if string.find(s, '|') ~= nil then -- Enlaces con etiqueta modo = string.upper(string.match(s,'(|%a)')); cambio = string.gsub(s,'|%a', modo,1); elseif string.find(s, '[[]') ~= nil then -- Enlaces sin etiqueta modo = string.upper(string.match(s,'^(..%a)')); cambio = string.gsub(s,'^..%a', modo,1); elseif string.match(s,'^%a') ~= nil then -- Sin enlace modo = string.upper(string.match(s,'^(%a)')); cambio = string.gsub(s,'^%a', modo, 1); else cambio = s; end return cambio; end end -- Función de ayuda que rellena la lista de argumentos, para que el usuario pueda utilizar una combinación de parámetros con nombre y sin nombre. Esto es importante porque los parámetros con nombre no funcionan igual que los parámetros sin nombre cuando se encadenan recortes, y cuando se trata de cadenas a veces se debe conservar o quitar espacios en blanco dependiendo de la aplicación. function str._getParameters( frame_args, arg_list ) local new_args = {}; local index = 1; local value; for i,arg in ipairs( arg_list ) do value = frame_argsarg if value nil then value = frame_argsindex; index = index + 1; end new_argsarg = value; end return new_args; end -- Función de ayuda para controlar los mensajes de error. function str._error( error_str ) local frame = mw.getCurrentFrame(); local error_category = frame.args.error_category or 'Errores detectados por el módulo String'; local ignore_errors = frame.args.ignore_errors or false; local no_category = frame.args.no_category or false; if str._getBoolean(ignore_errors) then return ''; end local error_str = 'Error del módulo String: ' .. error_str .. ''; if error_category ~= '' and not str._getBoolean( no_category ) then error_str = 'Categoría:Wikipedia:' .. error_category .. '' .. error_str; end return error_str; end -- Función de ayuda para interpretar cadenas booleanas. function str._getBoolean( boolean_str ) local boolean_value; if type( boolean_str ) 'string' then boolean_str = boolean_str:lower(); if boolean_str 'false' or boolean_str 'no' or boolean_str '0' or boolean_str '' then boolean_value = false; else boolean_value = true; end elseif type( boolean_str ) 'boolean' then boolean_value = boolean_str; else error( 'Ningún valor booleano encontrado' ); end return boolean_value end -- Función de ayuda que escapa a todos los caracteres de patrón para que puedan ser tratados como texto sin formato. function str._escapePattern( pattern_str ) return mw.ustring.gsub( pattern_str, "([%(%)%.%%%+%-%*%?%%^%$%])", "%%%1" ); end return str